


Don't Be Mad!

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123





	Don't Be Mad!

You stared out the window, your ears twitching occasionally as you watched the scene with a peaked curiosity of what was going on. You had decided to change into your human form since you were alone and your owner was currently in another one of those meetings he had. He didn't know about your human form yet, though you'd show it too him sooner or later. You leaned against the windowsill, becoming more and more intrigued when you suddenly heard the handle of the door turning. You let out a small yelp before changing into your little kitten form, small enough that you could just sit on the windowsill. You turned your head, your little tail swaying happily as you met the eyes of your beloved owner, Levi. 

 

Yes, Levi was your owner. You were a gift to him, actually. Hanji found you when you were just a baby, and for some reason thought that you'd be a perfect gift for the man on his birthday. Of course, at first he refused to take you, but once Hanji shoved you into his arms, you immediately took a liking to him. You snuggled up to him, purring lightly as he just held you, staring at you with that same bored expression. Though, his eyes seemed to soften a bit. A BIT. And so, he decided to keep you, saying he couldn't even imagine what might happen to you if Hanji kept you the whole time. 

 

Back to the present, Levi closed his door and walked over to his desk, dropping paper work onto it before going over to the window where you sat. He stared at you for a second before giving you a light scratch behind your ear, making you purr. He'd never admit it, but he was glad he kept you. Seeing you after expeditions always helped him cope with things, though he did always wonder why you never really grew. He figured Hanji probably used some weird experiment on you before she gave you to him, which probably prevented you from growing. But that was far from the reason. You could grow if you wanted, you just never really wanted to. You liked being small and cute. After about a minute of gentle petting, he finally stopped, causing you to look back out the window. Levi raised an eyebrow, a bit curious. "What are you looking at (Name)?" He asked, noticing your gaze went past the cadets down below. You let out a small mew, rubbing your paws against the window towards what you were watching so closely.  

 

As Levi's eyes followed to what you were watching, his expression went from bored, to slightly shocked, to absolutely disgusted. Away from the training grounds were two cadets having sex against a tree, in a spot where no one could see. Well, no one except the two of you of course. Levi let out a low growl, absolutely disgusted at the sight. While he thought of horrible punishments to put the two cadets through, you turned away from the sight, staring at him. You let out a small meow, poking him with your paw to regain his attention. Luckily, it worked. He looked down at you, his expression going back to normal, before he let out a sigh. "You wanna know what's happening, don't you." He said. You turned yourself fully towards him, sitting up straight hoping he'd tell you. Levi thought about telling you, before giving you a quick pat on the head and saying he'd tell you later. You rolled your eyes as he sat at his desk and starting working on paperwork, as usual. 

 

An evil thought came to your mind as you got into position, wiggling your butt slightly, ready to pounce. Levi grunted lightly when he felt you land on his head, before you slid down some and covered his eyes with your tiny paws. "I don't have time to play, (Name)."Levi said, carefully grabbing you and placing you on his desk before continuing his work. You whined softly, you always hated when he had work to do, which was most of the time. You pouted slightly before strolling over to his paperwork, sitting on it. Levi glared at you, clearly not pleased with your little games. "Move your ass (Name)." He said angrily. "Meow. (No)" was your only reply, your tail swaying back and forth. He hated when you did this. (Name)..move. Now. Or I swear you'll sleep on the floor tonight." He said, knowing that you hated sleeping on the floor. You stared up at him for a while, before: "Meow. (No.)" Levi suddenly picked you up and sat you on the floor, finally able to continue his work. You hissed lightly, knowing he had won. 'Next time." You thought to yourself.

 

~~Time Skip to dinner time~~ 

 

 

You sat up straight, purring happily as you looked around. You always liked leaving Levi's room (with Levi of course), it gave you a chance to see some of the cadets up close. But you loved seeing Hanji the most. You found it funny how her constant babbling annoyed Levi so much, though you always helped him relax. As Levi entered the dining hall, he got slightly annoyed by the loud chatting cadets, while you just got excited. As you looked around, your eyes stopped on a rather familiar couple. 

 

The two you saw this afternoon. 

 

Levi had spotted them as well. You let out a mew as he carefully picked you up and sat you on the table where he normally sat, before watching him walk over to where the couple sat. You could only watch as he talked to the couple, their faces becoming paler the longer he talked. When he finally came back over, the two cadets looked absolutely horrified, the girl close to tears. As Levi sat himself down, you looked up at him, confused. "Don't worry about it." He said while waving off the saluting cadet who'd brought him his tea. Your ears immediately perked up as you stood yourself up, eyeing the cup in his hand. Levi looked at you before rolling his eyes, he knew he shouldn't have given you a small spoonful of tea that one time. Now you never stopped asking for it. Levi sat his cup on the table, immediately pushing you away from it as you ran for it. "No more tea." He said firmly, staring at you. You immediately started whimpering, laying your ears flat as you stared at him with those big (e/c) eyes. Levi just averted his gaze, going back to sipping his tea. Your begging always worked on him, but not this time. You dropped the cute act once you saw he wasn't going for it, hissing slightly as you got into another pouncing stance. Levi barely had time to react as you pounced for the cup, nearly spilling its contents. Instead of getting the cup you just smashed into his face before falling down into his lap. Levi slowly sat his cup on the table before looking down at you, his eyes showing pure rage. "(Name).." Levi hissed, causing you to let out a yelp before trying to take off running, though you didn't get very far. 

 

You shrieked as Levi suddenly grabbed your tail. It didn't hurt too much, not at all considering he only grabbed it hard enough to stop you. But that wasn't your concern. Pulling your tail was like pulling on a magic string. Everyone suddenly turned when a puff of smoke rose from where you were. Levi stared slightly wide eyed at what he saw. There you were, sitting in the middle of the floor with your eyes tightly shut as you could only hope that your tail didn't trigger this time. As you slowly opened your eyes, you whined at the sight of your human form, your hopes immediately turning to dust. "(Name)?" You yelped at the sound of Levi's voice behind you, slowly turning around to see him staring at you, still with a grip on your tail. 

 

"H-Hey there L-Levi. Haha.." You let out a nervous chuckle as you slowly looked around, everyone's faces showing many different emotions that ranged from shock to amusement. The only thing you could be happy about is the fact that you had decided to wear one of Levi's shirts along time ago for emergencies, like this one. You wanted to get up and run until, "(NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME)!!!" your ears immediately went flat, annoyed by the high pitched shriek of your name. You raised an eyebrow as Hanji now sat in front of you, that creepy grin on her face. "(Name)! Why didn't you tell me you were a Neko?!" She said, playing with your ears. You couldn't help but purr, despite how embarrassed you felt. "W-Well I was planning on it, but I just wanted to wait for the right time." You said, hoping they would believe you. Not like you were lying, anyways. You turned your attention to the man behind you, thankful he finally let go of your tail. "You..aren't mad are you?" You asked softly, crawling closer to him. Levi could only stare at you. His little kitten had suddenly transformed into a full blown human, in his shirt at that. And, though he hated to say it, you didn't look bad in it either. 

 

After finally snapping out of his slight shock, Levi closed his eyes and let out a sigh. You moved back a bit as he stood himself up, a sudden wave of sadness washing over you as you thought he was probably upset. He hadn't even said anything yet. "Come with me, (Name)." He finally said, exiting the dining hall. You quickly followed, not really sure what would happen, which caused you to feel uneasy. 

 

The two of you finally arrived at his room, though you hesitated a while before entering, jumping lightly when he closed the door behind you. "So (Name)," He started, suddenly cut off when you started bawling your eyes out, clinging to him rather tightly. "I'm sorryyyy!" you wailed, rubbing against his cheek. "I wanted to tell you I just didn't know when o-or how a-and, and, please don't be mad at me!" Levi let out a sigh as you continued your crying before finally slapping a hand over your mouth. "Enough." He said, glaring at you causing you to let out a whine. "Now listen. I'm not mad. Why would I be mad over something like this in the first place, (Name)." He said, removing his hand from your mouth. "R-Really? You..aren't mad at me?" You said, your tail swaying happily. "Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" You suddenly hopped into his arms, kissing his cheek repeatedly. Levi rolled his eyes before dropping you and walking over to his desk, leaving you on the floor, pouting. "Meanie." You muttered, making your way over to his desk. "I do have a question though." He said, sitting at his desk, causing you to immediately leap onto his lap. "How did you manage to get my shirt without me noticing?" He asked, petting you. You purred happily, snuggling up against your owner. "Ish sneaky kitteh." You said, giggling as Levi just rolled his eyes. "And Levi?" You started, earning a small hum from the man, "Will you at least tell me what was going on with those two cadets today?" Levi let out another sigh for probably the tenth time today, before simply sitting you on his desk. "Fine. But first, change back to a kitten, you're keeping me from my paperwork." He said, staring at you. 

 

You frowned, you were thinking of staying that size just to keep him from his work, but decided against it since he might not tell you if you did. With a quick POOF, you were back to the small cute little kitten size. "Now, what happened was.." He started, causing you to lean closer as you really were interested. "Oh, I just remembered. I have two cadets to go punish. I'll tell you later." He said, giving you a quick pat on the head before getting up and making his way out the door. You sat there for a minute, annoyed, when an evil idea came to you. 

 

~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

As Levi finally came back from punishing the cadets, he thought about just how pissed you probably were. You were cute when you were grumpy, though he'd never admit that. He made his way inside the office, closing the door before making his way towards his desk, stopping dead in his tracks at the horrific sight. All over his desk were shredded papers, scattered pretty much everywhere. "(Name)!" Levi yelled angrily. Meanwhile under his desk, a small sneaky kitten chuckled quietly to herself. 'Stealth kitteh!' You thought, amused. Never did you realize how angry he was until the next day, where you pretty much found yourself running for dear life. 

 

Le End~ 

 

Tried to write a quick, cute little story. After reading it, I think I'll stick with Lemons and Limes..XD =^.^=


End file.
